


An Unpaid Tab

by Aura_Wolf_Writes



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura_Wolf_Writes/pseuds/Aura_Wolf_Writes
Summary: Parquer and Lucio decide to have a friendly drinking contest.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	An Unpaid Tab

**Author's Note:**

> For Love Like Yours.  
> Day 6: Tropes we know and love.

“Aw come on Lucio,” I taunted. “What’s the harm in a good old-fashioned drinking contest? Afraid you’ll lose?”

This struck a nerve. “I-I, of course not. I just don’t want you to get horribly crushed is all.”

I laughed. “So we’re doing this?”

“Obviously,” he replied, puffing out his chest. “Just don’t go crying when I drink you under the table.”

“We’ll see who’s crying.” I waved over a barmaid and ordered two mugs of ale for the both of us. 

“Loser pays the tab,” I said, clinking my mug with his.

“You’re on.”

I waited to drink, as I watched Lucio take a tiny sip of the mug's contents. “Blarg, ugh! What is this?”

“The Rowdy Ravens finest craft beer,” I replied, downing the mug in one swig. “One down,” I said, setting down the empty mug. “Ready to quit already?” I taunted.

“No,” he said, making a face. “I’ll just,” he paused, looking into the mug and gulping, “just pretend this is something more refined than it is.” He downed the mug, making a face like he had tasted bad medicine. “Refreshing,” he said, shaking his head. “Shall we continue?”

After the first few mugs, Lucio got to handling the taste a bit better. We made it about five mugs in before I started to feel tipsy. But, by this point, we were attracting a crowd, and I wasn’t about to back down. Then again, neither was Lucio. 

At about seven mugs, I knew I needed to stop soon. Lucio, however, was starting to look a little green. If I could get one more mug, I bet I can beat him, I thought.

I picked up my eighth mug and began to drink. Lucio picked up the mug, made a face, then set it back down. “I can’t do this anymore,” he slurred.

I slammed down the empty mug. “Ha! I win!” I tried to stand, only to fall back into the chair. “I guess I’m a bit more drunk than I thought,” I said. 

“We should get you home,” Lucio said, starting to stand.

“I agree,” said a voice from the crowd. As they stepped forward, I recognized that the person speaking was Asra.

“Asra!” I said smiling, “I beat him.”

“You sure did. Now, let’s get you both back to the shop to sober up.”

“You were never any fun, Asra,” Lucio said. “Why don’t you drink a little?”

“I enjoyed a nice Salty Bitters while I watched you two go at it. I think I’m good.”

Grabbing Lucio and I by the hand, Asra led us out the door and back to the shop.

As I laid in bed next to Lucio, I turned and whispered, “We should do that again.”

“You’re on.”


End file.
